


A Distraction

by samastics



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Just Friends, One Shot, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers, or are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samastics/pseuds/samastics
Summary: Set during season 4, Chidi doesn’t remember his relationship with Eleanor. Eleanor is sad, but Janet is there to help.
Relationships: Janet (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop, Janet (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Distraction

Eleanor had just finished another long day of trying to save humanity, who knew it could be so tiring. This week’s team meeting went about the same as last week- telling Jason to stop drinking from the fountain in the neighborhood, reminding Tahani to refrain from backhanded compliments, and trying to get Michael to do something other than hover around Eleanor at all times. Janet never needed any pointers, she was the best assistant, and friend, Eleanor could have. 

Once again Eleanor had to come home to an empty house. No Chidi, just complete silence. Every week Eleanor feels a little sadder having to see her ex-boyfriend continue his fake afterlife without her. At least, she thought, he wouldn’t feel the pain that she feels every time she looks at him. But it was so hard. It was so hard to see him move on like nothing after a little interaction, and worse to witness a relationship forming between him and Simone. Eleanor loved Simone, but couldn’t bear to see the two together. She just needed a break from everything.

Eleanor threw herself onto the couch and let out a long sigh. “Hey Janet?”

“Hi there!” Janet _binged_ into the living room, standing as she always did with her left thumb in her right hand, eager to help, and with a big smile on her face.

“Do you mind if you stay here for a little while? I could really use the company.” Eleanor didn’t bother to look up at Janet, she felt embarrassed that she had to ask for company.

“Of course.” Janet sat on the couch next to Eleanor. “You know I’m here for you whenever you need it.” 

Eleanor looked up at Janet, staring into her deep brown eyes for a second before looking away.  
“Thanks babe. Now get over here and cuddle with me!” Eleanor threw her arms around the tall not-woman and pulled her into a hug.

Janet quickly reciprocated the affection, slightly surprising herself. She wasn’t used to getting hugs. The first time she was ever hugged was when she was rebooted for the first time and asked Jason what jalapeno poppers were. Sometimes Janet would realize little things she does that she hadn’t before all those reboots, she found it interesting, and kinda fun. 

The hug lasted for much longer than it probably should’ve, yet neither of them minded, they just enjoyed the comfort they brought each other. Once Eleanor finally pulled away, she grabbed a blanket that was draped over the couch and started to lay it over her and Janet.

“Hold on a second.” The blonde began “You are waayy too overdressed for cuddles.”

“What do you mean? I’m comfortable like this.” Janet responded, a confused look on her face.

“I mean you look like a weird secretary from the 80’s, no offense. We need to get you into some sweats, girlfriend. Actually I need to change too; why don’t I give you some of my clothes?” 

“Oh um, oka-” Janet hardly had any time to react. Soon enough Eleanor got up from the couch and grabbed Janet, pulling her into the bedroom. Eleanor finally figured out how to use the stairs leading to her bed.

“Okay, you’re a lot taller than me so most of my clothes won't fit, but I do have some really big men’s shirts that I wear to bed, that should work.”

Janet knew that could just make herself some clothes, but she didn’t want to interrupt her friend. 

The small woman shoved a pair of sweatpants and a huge blue shirt that read “Worlds Best Dad” into Janet’s arms. Before Eleanor could turn around, Janet had already put them on, accompanied by a pleasant _bing_. 

“How do I look?” Janet asked, doing a 360. The sweatpants barely reached her ankles, but the shirt fit pretty well.

“I have to admit this isn’t the first time I’ve looked at your whole body up and down.” Eleanor said with a smirk.

“I know. You have voted me hottest savior of the week exactly 36 times now.” Janet couldn’t help but smile, seeing Eleanor distracted from her sadness over Chidi warmed the heart that she didn’t have. 

Eleanor chuckled, “36 well deserved awards.” She looked down at the floor, the smile leaving her face. “Chidi would be the hottest every time…” Her voice breaking with each word. 

Janet quickly grabbed Eleanor’s face, making her look into her eyes. Janet was practically staring her down from her sheer height, so she guided Eleanor to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Janet sat next to her, arms around the blonde. “It’ll be okay Elle.” Janet said in a low, reassuring voice.

Eleanor looked into Janet’s eyes again, but her eyes were clouded by tears. “I just- I’m so tired. Of everything. It’s too much.” She let the tears roll down her face. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Eleanor sobbed.

“Elle, look at me. You have done so good, and we’re almost done. You can do it. And I'm always here to help you.” Janet summoned a box of tissues and wiped away Eleanor’s tears. It was hard for Janet to see her friend in such despair.

Eleanor took a few deep breaths and looked back at Janet with a little smile. “Thanks babe. You’ve gotten really good at this whole human emotions thing.”

“Thanks, I try.” Janet laughed. “Now, let's get you changed and go cuddle on the couch, okay?”

Eleanor nodded and got up from the bed. She asked Janet, “Is it okay if I just change here? I assume you’ve seen everything by now.”

“Of course, and yes I have seen almost everything, I have seen about %12 of everything to exist, which is a lot.” Janet responded.

Eleanor changed into her pajamas from yesterday, not bothering to find something new. Janet rose from the bed and put her hand on Eleanor’s shoulder, moving her to the living room.  
“Let’s get comfy!” 

The two easily found a cozy position to be in: Eleanor resting her head on Janet’s shoulder, holding hands under the blanket. The lights were turned off and the giant see through television was on the welcome channel. “Don’t forget to visit our many frozen yogurt shops throughout the neighborhood!” Michael was saying with a delightful smile.

“I think I know what we should watch.” Janet started. Eleanor curiously waited to see what Janet would put on. With the nod of Janet’s head, the TV suddenly turned to The Real Housewives of Atlanta.

“No way!” Eleanor exclaimed, rising out of her position slightly “This is my favorite show!”

“I know, that's why I picked it! I knew it would make you happy.” Janet responded with a big smile.

Eleanor relaxed back into where she was. “Thanks for all this, Janet. You really didn’t need to, but I appreciate it.”

“Anytime Elle. And yes, I did have to do this, it’s what friends do.” They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces, they knew that nothing else needed to be said. Janet put her head on top of Eleanor’s and watched the show.

Eventually Eleanor had fallen asleep, evident by the sound of subtle snores. Janet stayed for a little while, listening to the sound of her friend’s breathing. She carefully removed the blanket from her lap and took her hand away from Eleanor’s, making sure she didn’t wake her up. Janet then moved a pillow to the edge of the couch and slowly moved Eleanor to her side. She kept the TV on but decided to turn the volume down; she knew Eleanor liked falling asleep with a TV on. She then changed out of her clothes manually, not wanting to risk the chance of a _bing_ waking a sleeping Eleanor. She carried her heels as she walked over towards the door, stopping by the couch on the way. “Love you.” Janet whispered, kissing Eleanor on the cheek. She then carefully opened the door and closed it, still twisting the handle so that it wouldn’t make a sound. Once she was out of the house she _binged_ back into her void, patiently awaiting her next request.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never written before, but there seriously isn't enough TGP stories out there, so I figured I would have a go at it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
